The Originals The Return of Henrik Mikaelson
by jarcla6491
Summary: Set in the end of season 2 and it will go into season 3. This story is about the youngest Mikaelson sibling Henrik.
1. Prologue

The Originals

The Return of Henrik Mikaelson

Prologue

16th Century Mystic Falls

A man and two women stood in front of a fresh grave. The grave belonged to Henrik Mikaelson who was the brother and son of the man and woman. When the moon reached the highest point in the sky one of the women began to speak.

Woman:

It is time.

When the woman finished the sentence the son began to unearth the grave of his brother, and when he was finished the mother of both of the boys began the spell.

Mother:

Ancient ones hear my prayer and rise to help your daughter.

Hail to the guardian of the watch tower of the east, the power of air and invention.

Hear my prayer.

Hail to the guardian of the watch tower of the South, powers of fire and feeling.

Hear my prayer.

Hail to the guardian of the watch tower of the North, by the power of mother and earth.

Hear my prayer.

I summon thee to hear my only prayer.

At first nothing had happened, but three blinding lights came toward the women and son. Then the guardian of the east began to speak.

East:

Esther my child I hear your prayer, and I will do it but it has to be a unanimous decision.

North and South:

We agree.

East:

Now that is out of the way Esther what do you want?

Esther:

I want my son Henrik to have the immortality of a vampire, as strong and cunning as any werewolf, as powerful as one million witches living and dead, and finally none of their weaknesses.

East, North, and South:

We can do that but something needs to replace the death of your son, and the power will go to your son Henrik.

Esther:

I know that so that is why I have brought the sacrifices with me. Finn please bring the sacrifices to us.

Finn:

Yes mother.

Finn left and then he came back a few minute later, and he had brought with him a werewolf, witch, and a vampire one of his siblings turned.

Finn:

Here are the sacrifices.

Guardians:

Thank You Finn may you please stand by your mother, so we can work.

East:

Thank you for your service vampire. I call upon the power of the watchtower of the East to grant this child immortality when he has reached the age of twenty three.

North:

By the power of the North I grant the child the power of the angels and werewolf.

South:

By the power of the South I grant this child the power of a million of witches that are both living and dead.

Each guardian had their hand pointed toward the sacrifices and the boy, but the guardian of the North put his hand out towards the sky. Each gave the child their promise and finally the boy woke up.

Boy:

Mother is that you.

Esther:

Henrik my special boy you are here.

Esther ran toward Henrik and hold him until he couldn't breathe.

Henrik:

Mom can't breathe.

Esther:

Sorry dear.

Guardians:

Esther Henrik must come with us so we can train him with his different gifts.

Esther:

Yes Guardians. Henrik my sweet boy you must go with them.

Henrik:

Yes mother.

Henrik walked toward the guardians and took one of the guardians hand and walked with them toward the light.

Finn:

What do we do now?

Esther:

We wait.

New Orleans Present Day

Esther:

Before I kill my sister and myself there is something you must know my children.

Klaus is the first to answer out of the three of the living children of Esther and Michael Mikaelson. That was the truth until the oldest of the Mikaelson Siblings came to New Orleans with their aunt, and now said sibling is captured by Dahlia.

Klaus:

What?

Esther:

The thing you must know is that Henrik is alive.

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

The Originals The Return of Henrik Mikaelson

Chapter one

Klaus vamp sped to his mother and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off of the ground.

Klaus: That is a lie.

Klaus was about to squeeze her throat when Esther said something to stop him.

Esther: I have proof.

Then Elijah and Rebecca came to Klaus's right and left and then Rebecca talked.

Rebecca: What proof?

Esther: This.

Esther began a spell that showed them the resurrection of Henrik.

Elijah: I cannot believe our baby brother is alive.

Klaus: Me neither brother.

Then Klaus looked to his mother and said something.

Klaus: Where is he?

Esther: I do not know.

Rebecca: How do you not know where our brother is?

Esther: The reason why I do not know is that only Finn visited your brother.

Elijah: How did our brother see him?

Esther: With this?

Esther pulled out a magical pocket watch from the pocket of her dress, and gave it to Elijah. Elijah took the watch and Esther spoke.

Esther: Finn told me before he died that the user can use this watch to find a missing love one and the person have to do is to think of the person and then the user is transported to the missing love one. He also told me that the watch has another function.

Klaus and Rebecca: What is the watch other function?

Esther: That it glows when the love one is near. Give it a try Elijah.

Elijah took the watch in his hand and concentrated on his little brother. At first nothing happened he was about to say something when he was transported to a modern castle. Once he took a step on the castle steps he was then transported to a throne room and sitting on the throne was his brother Henrik.

 **Throne Room**

Council Member: For the last piece of business it is time for the picking of the successor.

Henrik: Okay, who are the two nominees?

Council: The first is Malcolm son of Dorn and the other is Andrew son of Alexi. You're royal highness.

Henrik: Those are some good choices and I will let you know tomorrow.

Council: Thank you my Lord and before we close is there any other business we need to discuss tonight.

Before Henrik could answer he felt another presence in the room. That was when Henrik decided to say his business quickly before he reveals he has magic.

Henrik: Yes I have one more piece of business for parliament.

Council: What is it my Lord?

Henrik: The business is making a group of individual's lords and ladies of our marvelous country.

Council: Who are these individual's?

Henrik: They are Finn, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Freya, Rebecca, Hayley Marshall-Kenner-Mikaelson, Hope, and Hunter Lyon Mikaelson, Davina Claire, and Joshua Rosza and I want it all done by tomorrow.

Council: It will be done my lord.

Henrik: I hear by close this session of parliament.

When all of the members left Henrik got up from the throne and walked to the door to lock it and began a spell.

Henrik: _**Aperio**_.

When Henrik finished the spell his brother Elijah appeared to him.

Henrik: Hello brother.

Elijah: Brother.

 **End of Chapter one**

 **Aperio Means appear.**


End file.
